Driving Me Sane
by forsaken2003
Summary: Spike spots Xander at the last place he thought he'd ever see him. A gay bar.


Title: Driving Me Sane  
Author: Forsaken2003  
Pairing: S/X  
Rating: R  
Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon  
Comments: Always welcomed!  
Summary: Spike spots Xander at the last place he thought he'd ever see him. A gay bar.  
Warnings/Spoilers: Season 5. No Anya  
Beta'd by: Unbeta'd

Prompt #494 from tamingthemuse- Driving Me Sane

Note: From now on most of my tamingthemuse stories will be named as the challenge.

There weren't many bars in Sunnydale. Willy's which Spike was banned from, The Bronze where the bloody Scooby's always hung out. He saw enough of them as it was. The last bar in the Godforsaken town was _Flame On_ the local gay bar. Spike liked going there when he wanted something a little different… if you know what I mean. They also made the best _Manhattan_ he'd ever tasted.

The bar was never fully packed but they did well with the price of their booze. No one seemed to mind forking out a wad of cash if it meant for a chance to work up the curious to ask someone for a dance or a little get away in the bathroom.

Now you are probably thinking why Spike would pay so much for booze. Well, he wasn't. On his way to the bar he met a very nice man who just happened to be taking money out from an ATM. After flashing some fang, blue eyes turning yellow and a growled out 'give me the money or I'll rip out your guts.' The man dropped five fifty dollar bills on the ground and ran for his life. Good times were had by all. Tonight he was going to get wasted.

The music was booming causing Spike to yell at the bartender for a _Manhattan_ before turning to look at the dance floor. It looked like a pretty good crowd. He was trying to decide which lucky bloke would get to suck his cock tonight when he saw a familiar face. Xander bloody Harris was in the middle of the dance floor with guys surrounding him all wanting his attention. But not a single one of them were touching Xander.

And the thing that stunned him the most was how bloody good Xander looked! Gone were the baggy jeans and hideous Hawaiian shirts and were replaced with black leather pants and a blood red tank top. Spike's favorite colors. His hair was spiked and obviously had a lot of gel in it to make stay that way. He also had a massive amount of black eyeliner on. The Zeppo was gone and in its wake was a gorgeous creature that Spike wanted all too himself.

The _Manhattan_ was forgotten as Spike made his way onto the dance floor. The chip fired every time he pushed someone out of his way. By the time he was standing behind Xander he had a dull headache. The feel of the heat coming off of Xander was worth it though. He wrapped his arms around Xander's waist and pulled him in.

"Hey, I said no touching!" Xander shouted over the music as he turned around. His eyes went wide. "Spike? What are you doing here?"

"I think the question is what are _you_ doing here?" Spike asked. His arms were still wrapped around Xander and rubbing up against him. Both of them were hard.

Xander moaned. He had a no touch policy but Spike seemed to be the exception. "I like the music," he answered.

"I don't think that's all you like," Spike leaned in and whispered in Xander's ear. "You seem to have the attention of every bloke in here." One hand moved and squeezed Xander's ass.

Xander pressed further into Spike. "It's nice, yeah. In our group I'm ignored," he confessed. "Don't think that just because you know about this it's going to scare me. You can't blackmail me with this."

"That was the last thing I was thinking of doing to you," Spike purred. "If you dressed like this every day you'd have all the attention you wanted. Mine specifically. You've been hiding the goods on me. Construction work has been good to you." He licked Xander's neck and tasted the salt from his sweat. "Tell me, have you ever done more than just dance?"

"Only blow jobs," Xander confessed.

The thought that Xander was still pure for the taking made Spike's demon scream with delight. "I'll give you more than just a blow job, pet." He saw Xander look frightened. "Chipped remember? I can't force you to do anything you don't want to do."

Xander nodded. "How about we start slow and see how it goes?"

While Spike wanted a guarantee he wasn't about to be picky. He grabbed Xander's hand and led him to the bathroom. "We go back to your place if you want more."

"Deal," Xander said just as he was pushed into the bathroom and into the closest stall. The door slammed behind the two of them.

The stalls were bigger than other clubs had. Obviously the owners wanted their costumers comfortable. Spike unzipped his jeans and pulled them down.

All Xander could do was stare. Spike was big. Almost as big as him but he wasn't going to tell him that. Spike could be surprised.

"I hope you don't plan on just staring all night," Spike said, one of his eyebrows were raised.

With more grace than Xander thought he had he knelt down in front of Spike. "Just so you know I'm usually the one getting not giving."

"Just breathe through your nose and you'll do fine," Spike encouraged afraid he wouldn't get Xander's warm mouth on him.

Taking a deep breath Xander leaned in and licked Spike's tip. When he heard the loud gasp from Spike, Xander wrapped his lips around Spike, hallowed his cheeks and remembered to breathe through his nose.

Spike panted and pressed his back hard against the wall. Xander mouth had another purpose besides babbling like an idiot. "You're driving me sane," Spike moaned as Xander licked and sucked on his cock, his hand came out from nowhere and started to massage his balls. Xander was so warm.

Xander pulled away long enough to say 'That makes no sense.' Before his hand wrapped around Spike's slippery cock and licking the pre-cum away.

How was Spike supposed to make sense when Xander was making him feel like he was in heaven? "So warm," he said instead of trying to make sense out of what he said.

Xander swallowed him whole. His hands held onto Spike's hips as Spike's hands gripped his hair. Xander could tell that Spike was holding back his strength, which he was thankful for.

Spike's balls drew up he fought himself from thrusting. Xander was going to get him there, he knew it. His faith must have been all he needed because he was suddenly shouting out his release. He slumped against the wall spent. When he looked down with hooded eyes at Xander who was still on his knees and realized that Xander swallowed his come. Spike bent over and pulled Xander to his feet before smashing his lips against Xander's. Xander tasted of beer, his come and what Spike assumed was Xander's natural taste. It was absolutely amazing. "You taste fantastic," Spike murmured against Xander's lips.

"Thanks," Xander replied. He leaned his body against Spike's and began to kiss and lick his neck. "Let's go back to my place."

"You sure?" Spike asked. "If we do there is a chance I might not want to leave," he confessed. If sex with Xander was anything like his blow job he was going to be on cloud nine.

Xander kissed him again. "Depending on how it goes I might not want you to leave either."

While he tucked himself back into his jeans all Spike could think about how much fun they were going to have.

The End


End file.
